Blue meets Green
by PrincessAle
Summary: Compilation of Bamon one shots based on the BAMON CHALLENGE. every month a new theme for our favorite couple
1. The Bodyguard

**This is the first Bamon Challenge! and the theme was VALENTINES DAY!**

 **Sumary:** **Bonnie wont be pleased to know she now has a tall blue eyed man as her personal bodyguard, while Damon will enjoy his role in this crazy dream. A Bamon special one shot for Valentine s day**

 **"The Bodyguard"**

Tall, blue eyed, a little too pale for my liking and frustrating, really frustrating.  
What else? Determinated and above all strong, unbelievably strong. Why was he here? I didn't need a bodyguard, at least not one who doesn't do as I tell.

'sorry but can't let you go' Bonnie repeats out loud her bodyguard's words, she had plans, she was meant to meet Caroline, her best friend since she's finally free. As the singer of the moment Bonnie Bennett had multiples concerts here and there, everyone knows about her and her songs. For Bonnie is really hard to find a day in her agenda to be able to meet with her friends and family so once she finds one she uses it to visit her loved ones but this time was different, that tall thing told her she had to stay at home for tonight. How he dares? He was working for her so he had it wrong, she was the one with the power to give orders. So, what was she doing there? Sitting on her bed as she were a little girl who had been grounded, no, this wasn't acceptable, he would know who she is.

I decide to stand up and walk to his room, for a weird reason my manager had hired a 24/7 bodyguard. I don't really know why since I don't feel the need of someone covering my back. Once I'm in front of his bedroom's door I knock three times and wait for him to open the door, he does.

"Ms. Bennett, how can I help you?"

The blue eyed who thinks can rule my life says and I'm determinated to let things clear.

"Look, I understand Patrick hired your service to keep me save, thing is I have no idea from what?. I've never been blackmailed nor kidnapped so with all respect, I had plans tonight and I'm going. I'm not asking for permission, I'm informing. I'll be here tomorrow by the morning"

"Can't let that happen" he simply said and I felt like rolling my eyes...or did I?

"Damon, you work for me, I wont let you tell me what I can or can't do" I answered and he took a step closer to me, I took one back to keep the distance something he seemed to forget quite often.

"Mistake, Ms. Bennett, I was hired by Patrick Cooper, he's my boss, my job is to take care of you, there is the difference" he then smirked "with all respect if I let you go to your friend's house I wouldn't be doing my job, specially since is almost midnight"

I couldn't believe this, it was almost a month, a month since Patrick hired this man to protect me but, protect me from what? Where they hiding something? Was my life in danger and I was completely oblivious?, I needed answers.

"Mr. Salvatore, you are living under my roof so I would like some explanations, what are you protecting me from?"

Damon Salvatore knew, he knew Bonnie Bennett,the singer of the moment was in danger, it was a secret that not much people knew about this, not even the own Bonnie, Patrick her manager and friend didn't want to worry her, because they knew she would freak out if she discovered that before Damon was hired a man has been sending her letters with pictures of her while she was sleeping, meaning he had found a way to break in her house, this made Patrick sick, what kind of man would do such a thing? That's why he decided to hide all those letters and hire Damon as her personal bodyguard and defend her from this crazy admirer who signs as "KP".

"Mr. Cooper just told me to take care of you, not sure if there is a special reason but as you are a star now and the face for multiples magazines and products, I would say is just to be sure fans wont hurt you"

I slightly frowned "fans wouldn't hurt me"

"I meant as walk on you or hug you that tight that they accidentally break your bones" he smiled and I chuckled

"Really? And you want me to believe that? Mr. Salvatore? you are by my side 24/7, if something is wrong...please tell me" I said looking into his blue eyes, he looks away for a second and then looks back at me.

"I'm not lying, there is nothing you need to worry about, now Ms. Bennett if you want I can make you a cup of coffee? Tea?" He said offering me a nice smile and I sighed I wouldn't be able to meet Caroline today, but at least I could try to know more about this man who has been living with me and I knew really little about.

"What about Bourbon? Has been a long week and I was meant to go for drinks with my friend but since I can't, you'll be my drink buddy, plus I would like to know more about you" I said and he nodded , I walked heading the living room and I could feel his stare on my back, I couldn't exactly blame him I was wearing a tight black dress who was made to gain stares.

"So, Damon, can I call you Damon right?" I ask while I pour bourbon into a glass and handed him

"sure, Ms. Bennett" he simply says as he accepts the glass and immediately drinks it

"Call me Bonnie, if we want to know each other better we should quit the last names" he smirked and nodded, I mirrored him giving him a little smirk

"What would you like to know about me? Ms. Be... I'm sorry, Bonnie" he asked and I licked the corner of my lip

"Well, everything, give me a summary of yourself" I said and I can noticed he's tense now "what? You don't like to talk about yourself?" I ask and take one more sip of my bourbon

"There's not much to talk about, I'm Damon Salvatore, 28 years old, older brother, son of a single mother my dad was an asshole and I'm single." He seemed conflicted, but I could understand him

"I'm Bonnie Bennett, 23 years old, I don't have siblings and ...my mom left me when I was 10 so yeah, I know how you feel. And ...in the same boat, I'm single"  
He looked into my eyes and for the first time I felt a connection, I quickly tried to shake it off

"I knew almost everything, if this were a test in pop magazine I would be considered your fan number one" he then put his glass on the table and stared back at me "tell me about Bonnie Bennett, the things no one knows but Bonnie Bennett"

For the first time I looked down, I was feeling shy? 'things only I knew about me?' I shook my head

"And you'll post it on Twitter later?" I arched an eyebrow and poured more bourbon into my glass, he smirked I could feel it

"Trust me, I'm your bodyguard, you should trust me" he said pouring some into his glass and I closed my eyes, should I tell him, my secrets? My thoughts? My hopes?

"Look no offense but ..."

"But nothing, Bonnie, if you can't trust your bodyguard, who can you trust?"

I bit my lower lip "if I do it, you'll need to tell me a secret of you, and promise me you wont tell my secret" he nodded

"I feel so alone, no matter how many fans are screaming my name or how many people are at my parties...I feel alone, is like ... I don't know" he just stares at me and I want to slap my face, he probably was thinking 'poor rich girl'

"You know that hole you feel is the need of real love" he said and I frowned

"What? Real love?"

"People out there love Bonnie Bennett the star, the singer, the one who looks hot all the time and who can make every man get hard by just looking into his eyes, but you need someone who will love the pajamaed Bonnie, the real one, the one who feels alone, the one who is insecure , the one who needs to hear that everything will be okay"

"How.."

"I've been living a month with you Bonnie and while you think we needed this moment to know more about each other, I already did that, I know you talk in your sleep, you burn the eggs because you get distracted singing your fave 90's songs, you like to take a bath after a hard day, you have a teddy bear called Ms. Cuddles and you love to wear shorts at home" he smirks "I don't mind, but it's so hard not to stare at those beautiful legs, but is harder not to stare at your beautiful gree eyes"

Bonnie was shocked and felt speechless, he knew so many things about her while she knew nothing about him.

"Uh.. you've been studying me" I said in a sarcastic tone

"I would say admiring" he chuckled "Ms. Bennett my intention is not to bother you, I'm here to protect you and that's my work"

"Call me Bonnie" I could feel how he was looking at me, maybe this was a bad idea, I was tempting to him and he, he was a piece of art, even wearing pajamas he was so hot, so perfect "your secret? It's your turn"

He suddenly laughed and it took me by surprise

"I thought it was obvious" he said and I looked away

"What do you mean?" He stood up and kissed my forehead "night Bonnie"

I was confused...what was his secret? I followed to his room, maybe it was a bad idea but deep down I wanted to keep talking with him

"Ms. Bennett" he said once I closed the door behind me and unconsciously I bit my lower lip, he had taken his shirt off and I was wondering if he was an actor because he seemed so perfect, so handsome and so... Well build up.

"Your secret, you owe me" I said and he walked towards me and suddenly my back found the door and my chest meet his, God, Damon was so tall, he easily could cover me "Damon?" When he didn't said a thing I tried to make him talk "Mr. Salvatore" but he kept in silence just looking into my eyes from so close "Damon" he suddenly bit his lower lip

"I love when you say my name, I love the sound of your voice calling me" he said and left both of his hands against the door, I was trapped and I didn't mind it.

"Damon" he was so close, I could feel his erection and I knew I should tell him to back off but I don't say a thing, I just stay there looking up at him and wanting him to kiss me, to kiss me hard

"Keep saying my name Bonnie and you wont leave this room" he said into my ears and I was already wet, how could a man be this good looking and seductive, it wasn't fair.

"Damon" I challenge him and he smirked, he liked to play games, he liked when I challenged him, so I did "Damon, Damon, Damon"

He carried me and left me in his bed I couldn't believe what was going on the only thing I knew was that I wanted this, I really wanted it.

"Ms. Bennett tonight you'll be mine"

"Oh Damon" I moaned and everything went dark

"Bonnie?"

"Damon? What happened?"

"You fall asleep and The Bodyguard is already over, this is why I don't want to watch this movie anymore" he said rolling his eyes

"What? Is already over? Damn it!"

He Chuckled and licked his lips "by the way what were you dreaming about? You were calling my name like plenty of times" he wiggled his brows and she blushed

"Uh... I... Nothing"

"Come on, Bon, tell me" he said positioning himself closer to her

Bonnie and Damon had been watching the Bodyguard as they always do on Valentine's day because Bonnie loves the movie.

"Don't laugh! ...well we were on the movie... I was the famous singer and you my bodyguard"

Damon couldn't help but laugh

"I told you not to laugh!" I patted his arm and frowned at him

"Babe, if you want to role-play I'm all in, you just need to ask" he winked and smirked at his beautiful girlfriend

"So... Really? You would actually role play?" She asked him not believing it

"Of course but then it would be my turn to chose the movie to be role played, what you think about 50 shades?" He grinned

"Damon!" He loved to make her blush,

"I love when you call my name" he said and she opened her eyes, wide open

"Oh my God! Damon! That's what you said in my dream"

He chuckled and pretended to be surprised "really?" She nodded "what else did I do in that dirty dream of yours?"

"Well... You called me Ms. Bennett, and I told you a secret ...then you never told me yours!"

"And never will" he winked and kissed her on her soft lips, he loved to spend time with her, she felt like home to him

"Anyways are we going to role play or nah?" I asked and he laughed

"My girl wants me really bad huh? Let's do it"

Bonnie and Damon quickly found their way to his room and Damon started to do everything as Bonnie said was done in her dream.

"Ms Bennett" he said and quickly took her shirt off it wasn't a surprise to be faced with her perfect breasts, Bonnie didn't wear bras around Damon, and he loves it, her pants were gone and her panties followed next, Bonnie was completely naked under him and Damon kissed her on her lips, those lips that bring calm and passion at the same time. Soon Damon was naked too and Bonnie couldn't wait for him to be inside of her. He made her wait for him as the asshole he is

"Call my name Ms. Bennett"

"Damon, Damon, Damon!" He smirked when he heard his girl calling his name over and over again he quickly introduce himself inside of her making her close her eyes and take a hold of him harder

"Oh Damon"

Bonnie said and Damon started to thrust inside of her, he kissed her from her neck till her breast once there he toyed with her right nipple while he sucked the left one, Bonnie screamed his name and this just made him more arousal and hard, Damon smirked as he saw Bonnie rocking her hips against him, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her

"I love you" Damon said and Bonnie bit her lower lip she wanted to say it back but she knew right now she could only mumble and moan

"Say my name" he demanded and Bonnie did as she was told

"Damon" she said it and she realize she could only mumble, moan and say his name

Once she felt like she was coming she asked to go faster something he did happily, he loved to satisfy her, he quickly found himself coming and both came together.

"Couple goals, we came together" he joked and she laughed

"Shut up Damon" he smiled looking at her with love in his eyes

"I love you Bonnie"

"I love you Damon" she cuddle up with him

Bonnie would never know his secret was that it wasn't a random dream, Damon when noticed Bonnie had fallen asleep he decided to get inside of her dream and make her dream about her own Bodyguard movie, he knew she loved that movie so why not?

Bonnie was already sleeping after their long role playing session and Damon grinned, he loved her, He loved Bonnie Bennett and he will always love her.

She was his and he was hers.

And now that she was asleep maybe a 50 shades of Damon was in order. He smirked


	2. A Date, Red Dress and Future

**thanks to MaNiQ1 for making a Bamon themed challenge every month. this time is about DOMESTIC BAMON,** **Enjoy!**

 **Sumary: Damon Salvatore has finally come to the conclusion he loves Bonnie Bennett. The vampire will try luck and ask the witch to be his girlfriend. would she say yes?**

 **"A Date, Red Dress and Future"**

 _'Bonnie Bennett, would you like to be with me?'_

 _'Bon Bon, you want to be with me?'_

 _'Bon, wanna be my girl?'_

 _'you, me, a relationship?'_

 _"Ughhhh" he groaned, he had being practicing in front of a mirror for hours, he thought this would be easier, he thought._

 _'Bonnie, be mine?..please?'_

 _He shook his head, why was he this nervous, Bonnie wouldn't be his first girlfriend and he wasn't a teenager, not at all, then, why was he almost shaking?_

 _"Damon, relax, you look like a fool" he said sighing and trying to untie his tie a little, he was starting to sweat, how was that even possible? He was a vampire!. Damon turned around he couldn't see his own face anymore he was embarrassed, he had been this Playboy all his life but now? Now, things were different and he couldn't control himself, he wanted this to work and he needed to be able to say the words in front of her. He was feeling like a mess_

 _"You know this is fun"_

 _Stefan said entering Damon's room_

 _"Shut up, this ain't funny" Damon said still looking at himself in the mirror_

 _"Damon, we are talking about Bonnie, she loves you, you love her, just go and tell her" the youngest Salvatore said_

 _"Isn't that easy" Damon simply replied_

 _Stefan rolled his eyes and sat on Damon's bed making the Eldest of the Salvatores turn to see him_

 _"Look, when is the right, is not that hard" Stefan explained and Damon felt like he needed to explain himself_

 _"Stefan, Bonnie is the one, she is the one, is just ..."_

 _"You've messed up other relationships and are scare of messing this up?" Stefan ended his sentence and Damon felt like a book, Stefan always could read him so good, he and Bonnie._

 _"Stefan, I can't mess things with Bonnie, she isn't just a girl to me, she isn't just someone who I want, she's my partner, she's my best friend, she's my ride or die, Stefan I would be dammed if I lose her" Damon said, his words were so sincere. Stefan realized that Everytime that Damon speaks about Bonnie his eyes shines and his voice changes, as if he were in his happy place. Stefan knew his older brother was in love._

 _"Then why are you still here? Go and tell her!" Stefan said grinning at his brother "believe it or not, you deserve to be happy, give you that chance" and with that he stood up "Good Luck Brother" were his last words before he left Damon's room, leaving the blue eyed vampire anxious, Did he really deserve to be happy? ._

 _Before she could even knock the door, He opened, he was attempting to say something, anything, but he couldn't, he was impressed by her beauty._

 _"Hey, when you said we were going out I didn't think it would be this fancy" Bonnie said smirking, she was wearing a nice tight red dress_

 _"What are you talking about? Look at you, Bon Bon" Damon's voice sounded more rough than usual making Bonnie blush_

 _"Why, thank you, Damon" she smiled at him and he forgot what else to do, what was his name again? "Uh.. are you inviting me in? Or are we living?"_

 _Damon realized he hadn't moved from the door frame, he shook his head "I'm sorry, uh, I think we should get going, the reservation it's in half an hour so we should get going" he explained and she nodded._

 _Both, vampire and Witch walked to his blue sky camaro, he opened the passenger door for her and then walked to his side._

 _"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked curiously turning to the side to see his face_

 _"It's a surprise, Bon Bon" he said winking at her_

 _"Come on, I want to know, tell me or this will be a kidnapp" she teased and he laughed_

 _"You wish" he said wiggling his brows and she patted his arm "can't tell you, just wait"_

 _Damon kept driving, he wasn't talking much, he was nervous about the possibilities, what if Bonnie says no? What if she only sees him as a friend what if she just -._

 _"wait what was that?" Bonnie said frowning_

 _Fuck._

 _The car had suddenly stopped and Damon were focus now, he opened the door and checked if everything was okay. Apparently it wasn't one of the wheels had been piercing by something and now it wouldn't work. Fuck my life, Damon though._

 _"Everything okay?" Bonnie asked but she noticed that the answer was a no by his face, she quickly opened her door and walked towards him_

 _"The wheel, we won't make it" he sighed frustrated, this wasn't on his plans._

 _"I'm sorry, but we can go for dinner another night D, Don't worry" Bonnie simply said and Damon felt like a failure ._

 _The vampire was so frustrated that decided to come back to his seat, Bonnie frowned, she knew something was going on with him_

 _"Damon, what's wrong?" She asked from the driver's window, she was still out of the car_

 _"Nothing"_

 _"No, Don't lie to me" she said crossing her arms_

 _"I wanted to go for dinner" he simply stated_

 _She sighed "Damon, you don't even need to eat... What is it?"_

 _Fuck. He was discovered_

 _"Get out of the car" Bonnie told him and he thought he hadn't heard her right "get out of the car" when she repeated it he did as she said._

 _Once Damon was out of the car, Bonnie got inside and turn the radio on,then left the doors open and walked in front of him._

 _"You didn't want the dinner, you wanted a date, am I wrong?" Bonnie arched and eyebrow and once he didn't deny it she smirked closing her eyes, Damon thought she couldn't look sexier. "Okay, then, let's have a date, here"_

 _"Here?"_

 _"Yup, here, Damon"_

 _"We are in the middle of nowhere, just you and I and my silly camaro which for the first time failed me!" He said angry with his car and looking at it as if his car would feel sorry_

 _"Do we need something more?, Your camaro is providing us music, we provide each other company and if you feel so hungry you can drink from me" Bonnie said the last thing just to tease him and when he turned to face her all excited she giggled "you really believed it" she moaked him and he pretended to get angry_

 _"You Bennett witch, you'll see" he said and started to run after her and once he got her he started to tickled her_

 _"Oh my god! Damon! Stop! Please" she couldn't free herself from his gasp and quickly she was placed on the hood of his car, he continued tickling her till their bodies were against each other, both looked into each other eyes and they were in silence for a couple of minutes, just looking at each other and it didn't feel awkward, not at all._

 _"Bonnie..."_

 _"Yes Damon, yes, yes yes"_

 _He smiled, that kind of smile Bonnie could only bring out from him"Bon I haven't asked anything yet"_

 _"You don't need to" she said with the sweetest smile ever and it was melting his heart, but he was a man, he had to find the courage, so he stood up in front if her, she sat up on the hood and covered her mouth when Damon went to his knee_

 _"Bonnie Bennett, Bon, Bon Bon, little witch, my judgy" she laughed at the ling list of nicknames "you are, my best friend, the one who knows how to put me on my feet and the one who's always challenge me to be better, I know, I'm not exactly the perfect man, let alone the one you deserve but, I love you and you'd make me the happiest man alive ...well kind of alive.." she chuckled "if you'd accept to be my girl,so what do you say Bon Bon? Would you be my girlfriend?"_

 _"Uhm... I don't know let me think" she pretend to think about it and then smiled big at him, not waisting any time she jumped into his arms and he hugged her tight, Bonnie Bennett was his girlfriend, his._

* * *

"And that's how I asked out your mom, it's not that hard" Damon said smirking

"Dad you were shaking"

"Not my fault have you seen your mother?" Damon replied and Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Marco, It's okay to be nervous, but I bet this girl is interested in you, if she isn't she must be blind" Bonnie said hugging her teenager son

"Well I'm not that sure, you are kinda homebody always inside and reading books" their eldest daughter said

"Who invited her ?, Dad this was supposed to be a father-son talk" Marco whined

"You didn't want me here? Mom's hurt" Bonnie pretended to be hurt and put a hand over her chest

"No, you are fine mom, it's Bianca"

"I was here for the story telling, it was sweet, and Mom in a red dress, I guess I'll wear one of those soon, who knows and I got a boyfriend" Bianca said smiling

"Of course not! You are too young!" Damon said already feeling sick just to think her daughter dating a loser guy who probably only wanted her for one thing.

"Dad I'm 16" eyes rolling. "now, I gotta go, Lizzy and Jossie probably will be waiting for me" Bianca stood up and kissed her mother's cheek and her father's "Good luck M" she said referring to Marco

Once Bianca left Damon talked

"I know you can do it, you are a Salvatore-Bennett you are hot as hell" Damon said sitting by his son side

"Okay, I'll do it" Marco said and felt ready like to go for this girl.

"You are a champion babe" Bonnie said all proud of him

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry, I love you!" She giggled. "He's growing up so fast" Bonnie said while she saw his son leave the house

"I know, he's only 13 and he's already after a girl" he said smiling

"Like Father like son" Bonnie teased and Damon captured her from behind, resting his hed over hers and rubbing her body against her

"Damon...we can't" Bonnie said closing her eyes

"Why not, Marco, just left and Bianca wont be arriving till later, you know she loves to spend time with Blondie's daughters"

"Our little girl is now 16 and our boy 13 how this happened?" She said smiling still swinging slowly from side to side

"A better question would be how we were able to conceive, but I'm not complaining, I love them" Damon answered and she grinned

"I still remember your face, you were so shocked" Bonnie remembered and he kissed her cheek

"What can I say?, But now I'm worried, she's looking for a boy, a lame one probably" he said already in dad style.

"Damon, our daughter is gorgeous"

"That's the problem! She has your beautiful lips and eyes colour and those curls! Bon, we can't let her date! Those boys only want one thing!"

"What Damon, what those boys want?" She asked him just to tease " you are worried because you were that kind of guy, Casanova"

He smirked and Bonnie captured his lips. "relax babe, Bianca and Marco will be okay"

"I know" he nodded more relaxed thanks to Bonnie's kiss

"Now, I hope Marco won't get heartbroken" Bonnie was the worried one now

"Bon, he got my eyes and color hair, he's a little me, you really think he's going to get a no?" He asked smirking

"Shut up" Bonnie said smiling, but it was truth, Bianca looked like Bonnie but she got Damon's attitude while Marco looked more like Damon but with Bonnie's personality.

"Thank you for this, Bonnie, thank you for making me the happiest man" Damon said looking deep into her eyes.

"Now, Let's go upstairs and try to give Bianca and Marco a new sibling" Damon joked

"Sounds tempting"

"Come on, plus I didn't end to tell the story" Damon smirked and Bonnie bit her lower lip remembering the end of the story.

Seconds later Damon vamp speed them to their bedroom and locked up the door.

* * *

 _"So are we a couple?" Damon sillilly asked and Bonnie nodded_

 _"Of course we are, I love you"_

 _And that night under the moon they shared their first kiss, at first it was sweet and delicate, it was like they were afraid to wake up from a dream but as the minutes passed the kisses started to turn more passionate and hungry, Damon's hands started to meet Bonnie's back and waist, and Bonnie's leg grapped around Damon's hips, this gave him a great idea, he lifted her and possisioned her on the hood of his car once again, this time he couldn't stop kissing her delicious lips while caressing her tights that were on display thanks to her short red dress._

 _"Oh Bonnie" he groaned and Bonnie bit her lower lip once he started to kiss her kneck, she couldn't believe his kisses could make her feel this way_

 _"Damon, I want you" she said and those words were enough to awake his little-no that little friend_

 _"You want to do it here?" He asked with a raspy voice, he was so turned on by this situation but he wasn't sure if Bonnie would want their first time to be in a desolated road on the hood of his Camaro_

 _"Maybe we should go inside" Bonnie told him and he nodded_

 _Damon hold her tight against him and placed her inside of his car, her hair was already starting to look messy, her eyes were dilatated and her nipples were erected, he could see it against the fabric of her dress._

 _"Bon Bon, you sure about this?" He asked and she smiled_

 _"More than sure, I trust you, boyfriend" she said and kissed his cheek_

 _With that simple gesture he knew this wasn't just a heated moment, he knew this wasn't out of lust, this was love, pure, sweet and silly love. And he couldn't ask for something any better._

 _He adjusted her seat till it was horizontal and once he made it he looked at her, she was looking directly at him, this wasn't the first time of any of them but for some reason it felt as special as if were, maybe, because it was their first time with the love of their lives._

 _He took his shirt and tie off not taking his eyes away from hers, and then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped her dress, minutes later the only thing they were wearing was, she her panties, he his boxer._

 _He was staring shamelessly at her breasts , at how ronded and erected her nipples were, he wanted to lick and suck already._

 _"Stop looking at me that way" Bonnie said blushing_

 _"You are gorgeous Bonnie and your body is breathtaking" he said still gazing her breasts "but you are right your whole body deserves attention" saying this he took her panties off of her leaving her completely naked under him, his dick growed harder and he smirked, Bonnie had such a curved pettit body, he was such a lucky asshole._

 _"Damon, touch me" Bonnie asked him and it made him smirk_

 _"You want me to touch you babe? Where?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, would he really teased her, even in their first time? Well it was Damon so probably the answer was yes._

 _"Damon!" She demanded but this only made him feel more comfortable, he liked to know she wanted his touch, that she was asking for him to touch her._

 _"Okay, you ready?" he took his boxer off and Bonnie was the one gazing now._

 _He wasn't big, he was huge Bonnie was more than pleased with what she was seeing, Damon wasn't just a pretty face, he also had a nice body and a big dick, as if that weren't enough he was her best friend and now her boyfriend._

 _He noticed she was looking at his dick and while he smirked, his dick was soluting Bonnie, when it was completely erected he looked at her who still was starring._

 _"Want to touch it?" He chuckled and Bonnie blushed embarrassed by her behavior, "it's okay, here" he took both of her hands and show her how to rub his dick he guided her moves first, then she did it by herself and Damon felt like he was leaving a dream, she continued rubbing till this action started to make her aurosial and she started to circulate her clit with the head of his dick, Bonnie moaned closing her eyes and Damon groaned he enjoyed it till he felt she was soaked wet. Then he stopped her._

 _"If you continue I'll cum and I want to cum inside of you" he said smirking_

 _"What are you waiting then?" She sassily. Replied and Damon introduced himself inside of her_

 _Once inside he felt like home, Bonnie was as tight as he always thought, she felt so good, he wanted to be there forever, when he started to thrust Bonnie started to moan and he enjoyed every single moan, scream, and calls of his name, it made him feel so proud to know he was providing her such a pleasure. He started to play with her nipples and Bonnie bit her lower lip, her eyes remained closed._

 _"Oh Damon" Bonnie moaned and Damon felt like his favorite thing was Bonnie calling his name_

 _"I love you Bon Bon"_

 _"I love you too, Damon" Bonnie said almost in tears since Damon was thrusting harder and harder and this was making her feel so incredibly good, Damon really knew what he was doing._

 _When he felt she was coming he asked her to open her eyes he wanted to look her in the eyes while she was cummin for him, Bonnie opened her eyes and cum. that moment was so deep that the lights of the car started to turn on and off due to Bonnie's magic and Damon couldn't resist any more. he came with her._

 _Once the both of them took deep breaths they smiled at each other, like dorks_

 _"Second round?" Damon teased, even if he wouldn't mind doing it again, actually he was more than ready_

 _"If I don't feel my legs tomorrow you'll give me that blood of yours" she replied grinning at him, she needed more time to gain energy back_

 _"Well, we can always share blood you know" Damon said wiggling his brows but Bonnie just stared at him "what?" He asked with a curious frown and a little smile_

 _"I can't believe we didn't see this coming" she kissed his nose "I love you"_

 _Damon felt how his whole body was melting, Bonnie loved him as much as he loved her, Stefan was right. "I love you Bonnie" he mirrowed her kissing her nose, she giggled and even when they had just ended their first round and were still naked this was one of the most purest moment ever._

 _"Want to see the stars?"_

 _"I already saw stars" Bonnie replied making him laugh_

 _"Seriously let's go" he put his pants on and went out of the car, Bonnie put her dress on and Damon covered her with his jacket in case she was cold_

 _"I'll never forget this night" she said laying on the hood_

 _"Me neither" he said laying beside her looking both at the sky full of stars. "But I still owe you a date"_

 _"We can always have a date tho This was the better Date I ever had" Bonnie said and searched for his hand once her hand found his they held hads._

 _That night it was a night they will always remember because it was the night Damon asked her to be his girlfriend and the night their happy ending started._

 **happy Bamon Day AKA May 10th**


	3. She was my Fairytale

**We are back with the bamon challenge , this month it is about SUPERNATURAL BAMON but they could not be te same supernatural specie as in the show.**

 **Sumary:** **Damon will be impressed with his collegue** **'s new discovery, Would he be able to be professional with it or the discovery will steal his heart?**

 **" She was my Fairytale"**

I had no idea why the crew wanted me there for, it's three in the morning and I got a call from work my colleague Enzo told me they had found something, he didn't say much, but whatever it was he was pretty excited about it. He couldn't stop repeating 'you need to see this, come ASAP' so I guess it's something big.

I tried to dress decently, after all I was going to the lab, I couldn't show up in just a pair of pajama pants . Before I get to the car Enzo it's calling me again.

"If you keep calling I'll never make it , you know?" I say a little exasperated

"Well, what can I say, I can't wait you to see what I found, the only thing I can say is, I'll be rich" he said and even when I couldn't see him I knew he was smirking

"Okay, rich for what?"

"Come and see it, I'll be in the history books" and with that he ends the call.

Yup, Enzo St. John was my annoying colleague, we worked together in some project and investigation. It sounds important and serious but if you knew our least project you'd laugh at us, for some reason our least investigation was about sea animals, till that part everything was normal and serious I even liked the idea of finding knew animals, new species but my insanely believer colleague had decided he wanted something big, he wanted to find a Mermaid.

I remember I laughed so hard when he told me, I really thought he was kidding but sadly the joke was on me. He spent all the money the government gave us to try to find out about mermaids, I thought he had lose his mind, I still do, but since he had called me and sounds so sure of himself, I guess he found something.

Not a Mermaid of course not, but at least a new specie to save our asses, oh god, even a new kind of fish could save our heads.

Once I arrive I walk directly to our lab, wishing to find the new fish in there, so I'd finally be able to sleep at night.

"Finally" Enzo says smiling big

"Enzo, I'm tired, just show me what you found out and let me go home" I say rolling my eyes

"Well, Damon, I see you have so little faith on me, Do you remember, when you said spending all the money on mermaid's research was beyond stupid?"

"Yeah I do, I still think so by the way" I say wondering if Enzo it's actually that dumb to still believe in mermaids

"Well my friend since you are one of those who can't believe in something till you see it , here a real life mermaid"

She was inside of a glass cage, a fishbowl alike. This, this couldn't be real, I mean, how? How, could it be, was he paying this girl to pretend to be a Mermaid? If so she was doing a great job, she was already 3 minutes in and still alive. I couldn't think straight, I found myself saying the silliest thing out loud.

"She's gorgeous"

"It's, Damon, she isn't a she, I mean, it's part fish right?" Enzo laughs and I feel uncomfortable, she really looked like a woman, well half of her.

She, she has a beautiful face and stunning green eyes, she was beautiful sadly she seemed scared, nervous and I was already wondering if she was hypnotizing me

"Okay, Salvatore, I need you to analyze my treasure, be careful with it, it'll make me rich" Enzo suddenly leaves the room and I wonder if Enzo has a heart or if he's just a douchebag.

I didn't know what to do, I mean, what is the first thing you do when you find out a mythological creature it's actually real?. I was still standing at the same place and I decide to walk forward.

"Uhm.. Hi, my name is Damon, I don't know if you understand but ... Gosh I'm an idiot" I face palmed myself and she smiled, there is when I wondered if she could understand me

"Uh... Do you speak my language?" I asked but even if she did would she talk telepathically or I'd hear sounds or ...she suddenly points up, as if she were telling me to remove the fish tank cover.

"I can't..."

She looks down and in a way it breaks my heart, but if I really wanted to know more about her, I'd need to take her out off there, right?... But what if she kills me ? Or dies without water? I had so many questions in my head.

"Uh... I see you can understand what I say, so, let's make a deal, I'll open it up but you wont do anything, you try to do something on me and I wont hesitate, I'd kill you"

She nodded and I wondered if I was actually doing the right thing. First, I couldn't actually kill her, we needed her alive.

Once I open the fish tank cover, she waited some seconds before lifting her head, and now I could see her even better, her long waving hair was covering each breast of her, suddenly I found myself staring at her

"Thank you" she said out of nowhere and for a weird reason I took a step back

"You can talk" I said trying not to look terrified

"Yes and I promise to collaborate but please you need to let me go"

The beautiful mermaid said and I knew I couldn't , I couldn't let her go, but I needed the information so I lied.

"Okay, then talk"

"I need you to promise me, you wont let them hurt me"

I bit my lower lip, she seemed to trust me, I'm not sure why, but it was good, she'd be comfortable and would talk to me, so I took advantage of it

"I promise I wont let them hurt you" this time I didn't lie

She nodded and I started

"Do you have a name?"

"Bonnie, that's my name" she said

Funny, her name in French means pleasing to the eye, pretty, and she was.

"Is it true your sing can kill?"

She chuckled "wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not funny, answer" I tried to sound rude, I needed her to trust me but at the same time ...fear me?

"No, it just attract people to us, that's it"

I sighed "why do you kill men then?"

"Why do YOU kill men and Women and animals and everything around you? You humans are the real problem in this planet not us"

Ouch, I thought, she was right, but I tried to keep my poker face on.

"How's that you are the first mermaid we ever had found?"

"I guess it was your lucky day and my bad one" she said smirking

And I would lie if I say I didn't find her smirking face attractive

"Aren't you scare?"

"Scare of what? You promised me to let me go after we end this interrogation, I give you info you give me freedom"

Damn, she was smart or I was dumb? At this point I wasn't sure, this was surreal, I was having a conversation with a Mermaid.

"Something we should know about mermaids, we don't know?"

"A lot" she said smiling and went back to the water, there here hair went up and I saw her beautiful bare chest, she had great boobs. All right Damon, focus.

"Bonnie" I called her name and she appeared in the surface again

"Yes?"

"Tell me about those things"

She sighed "we don't kill men because of fun, you see it that way but it isn't. We just kill the bad ones, those who kill endangered animals or those who are pirates, we are the protectors of the sea."

I frowned and at the same time I bought it, if she put it that way ...it made sense.

"Protectors of the sea?" I arched an eyebrow

"We protect them and in name of it we have to kill some humans, obviously we are seen as the sea demons, we don't care, we know the truth" she simply said and I was already falling for her, for her job, for what they are here, in this world.

"Do you have magical powers or something?"

Here is when she laughed

"No, not really, we just have a great voice that is attractive to men, and well our face are usually made to make them want us, but I guess that's it" she winked and I felt like she was sending me a bullet. "Do you feel attracted to me?"

When I didn't say a thing she smirked "you see our beauty is our weapon"

She was really attractive of course it was really shocking to see a tail instead of two pair of legs but still she was beautiful.

"Can I ask you something?" This time she asked

I nodded

"What's your name?"

"Damon, my name is Damon"

She smiled and frowned as if she was pondering if she should tell me or not the next thing

"Damon, don't let them take me out of this" she was talking about the fishbowl or glass cage.

"You need water to survive I guess"

"Kinda, just please don't let them"

I nodded and I promised I wouldn't let them hurt her.

I had make a promise that night and I had Failed, the next day I went to see her and she had bruises in her arms and even in her face, apparently someone had been trying to make her talk. I felt frustrated, I wasn't here to protect her as I had promised.

It was my fault.

"Apparently she only talks with you" Enzo said and leave the room, I walked to see her but she gave me her back, which also was hurt.

"Assholes" I said out loud, she was hurt and in pain, damn it I wanted to punch them in the face. "Bonnie, hey, it's me, Damon, please look at me" I said sucking my upper lip I was so scared she wouldn't trust me any more.

She didn't turn around nor said a thing, I guessed she couldn't talk when she's under the water.

"Bonnie, please" I said and opened it up, so she could talk to me, I needed to know she was okay.

She didn't move, I felt like a failure, I locked the room and stayed there with her, waiting for the moment she'd feel like talking to me.

Hours passed and she didn't say a thing, I had just 3 hours of sleep so it wasn't a surprise that I had fallen asleep, but her voice woke me up.

"You promised"

I heard her say

"Bon? Bonnie, I'm so sorry"

"You said, you wouldn't let them hurt me"

"I know it was my mistake, I should had stayed, Enzo is a piece of shit, I'm sorry" I said walking towards her, waiting she wouldn't go under the water again, she didn't.

"You need to let me go, now"

Fuck, how could I do that?

"Bonnie"

"No, let me go! You told me, I gave you information now let me go!"

She was starting to scream so I had to calm her down or my other colleagues would come.

"Hey, hey, please calm down" I said holding her cheeks in my hands

There is when I felt something, she was looking into my eyes and I was looking into hers, I wanted to kiss her.

"Relax and trust me, please" I pleaded her, I didn't want anyone hurting her anymore, but how could I take her out of here?

"Damon, they want to sell me as the big news, you know what that means? Please help me, let me go"

I shut my eyes, of course Enzo would sell her as his biggest discovery , Bonnie had no future, they would kill her or start to making her a lot of tests till she couldn't resist anymore and die.

"Bonnie, I can't"

"What?" Her voice sounded so heartbroken and it broke my heart

"I can't take you out of here, I'd lose my job, everything, they'd know it was me"

"Get out"

"Bonnie, just ..."

"GET OUT!" She screamed and suddenly I heard knockings at the door, fuck.

"I finally heard her, good job Salvatore now let us in" Enzo said, he was probably with some other doctors, I sighed.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry"

"You are one of them, it's sad that I trusted you, I don't understand... I guess this time I was wrong" she said with teary eyes and went down, again under the water

What Damon didn't know was that mermaids could feel when someone was good and when someone wasn't, she felt she couldn't trust anyone but Damon, with him she felt something different, he was good, that's way she opened up with him.

I didn't want to but I opened the door

"Well done Salvatore, you make her talk"

When Enzo said that she frowned and stared at me, Enzo made it sound so bad as if had been here just for science ...but wasn't that the only reason I was here? This was my job right? But she wasn't a project for me, she wasn't a discover, she wasn't a 'it' she was Bonnie.

"Now we need to know what she can do, can she be out of the water?"

"I haven't took her out of water but, she once told me not to so I guess she'd die if we do it" Damon answered, it wasn't like he wanted to give the information he was telling this so they wouldn't try to and kill her in the process.

"Okay, but you know we need to try right?" Enzo declared "we need to take tests" the other scientists and some doctors agreed.

"Enzo, you could kill her in the process"

"Don't worry" and with this they started their plan and tried to take her out, obviously Bonnie fought back but she couldn't do much, Damon knew he couldn't leave this room, he didn't trust any of those men with her.

Once she was out they laid her on the isle, Damon was expecting her to jump like a fish out of water... literally or to be desperate but she wasn't.

Everyone looked at each other

"Are you still alive?" Enzo asked her

"Yes, but I need water at least to drink" Bonnie answered and when everyone thought she talking and still being alive out of water would be the shocking moment of the day suddenly her tail turned into a beautiful and well formed pair of legs.

All of the men in that room were sciences men, people who believed that there was an explanation for everything and that miracles and fairytale doesn't exist, so imagine their faces when the beautiful mermaid suddenly turned into a women alike in just 3 minutes of being out of water.

Damon noticed how their colleagues faces went from shock and disbelief to arousal and kinkiness he knew he had to move, So he quickly took his lab coat and covered her with it.

"Okay what the Fuck?" Enzo said

"Can she turn into a human?" Jeremy one of the scientists said

"It's seems like it, hey, mermaid say something, explain" Enzo said as an order but Bonnie said nothing she just looked at me and I was wondering what she wanted to say with it.

"Again it looks like she just wants to talk with Dr. Damon, what is it green? You have a crush on him?" Enzo said and chuckled "I'll get jealous huh"

Damon blushed at his silly comment but still tried to keep calm, he wanted to know what Bonnie wanted to say, why wasn't she talking if she had talked in front of them before... She said... And he remembered.

She had told him once not to take her out of water he thought it was because she could die but now ...it was obvious it wasn't because of it, specially because it seems she can adapt, but before her body would change she said 'i need water' maybe...

Damon hurried and gave her a glass of water everyone in the room wondered why.

She quickly took a sip of it and sighed

"As you can see my body changes and reacts to be out of the water, my voice does too, I can't talk if I'm fully out of water. I need to drink constantly water to talk" she explained

"Oh so if you are out of the water we have a hot chick who can't talk" Enzo joked Jeremy and Kol laughed still looking way different than they should.

"Enzo touch her and I'll kill you" Damon said frustrated, if he just tried to make a move on Bonnie he was ready to fight him

"I wont relax, Damon, but now that I see she can change her form, she's even better, I'd be remembered forever as the man who found out mermaids were real and that can change their form" he smiled "plus, She's hot" he smirked "okay, enough for today, let's go to celebrate, later we can have some fun Green" Enzo smirked and Bonnie felt disgusted.

Everyone followed him and Damon stayed

"Hey Damon, you not coming?, I mean don't try to get frisky with Green" Enzo said from the frame door and Damon was done with his jokes

"Enzo, can you promise me you wont hurt her? I mean once this is out everyone will want a piece of her" Damon said actually worried

"Well in that human form who wouldn't, she got a curved body" Enzo smirked not caring Bonnie could hear everything

"Can we talk outside?" Damon said serious and closed the door now Enzo and him were in the hall

"Enzo Does she have a name? Does she mean something for you?"

"Damon, I call her Green and of course she means something for me, it's my great discovery!" He chuckled and when he noticed Damon didn't find it funny he explained himself

"Salvatore, she might look pretty and yeah I wouldn't mind have fun with her but, she isn't exactly a she, you know, plus it isn't good to be friendly with what is job, maybe they'll try to dessicate her to know more about it, it's our job we live for this" Enzo said and palmed Damon's shoulder "c'mon man let's go and celebrate"

Damon smirked and nodded "Sure, but first there is a test I need the mermaid to take, then I'll be there with you guys"

"Good, don't stay till too late D and Don't have much fun with her" he winked and Damon gave him a fake smile

And with that Enzo left.

Damon walked in the lab once again closing the door behind him and locked it, he turn around and Bonnie was still there laying over the iron isle and covered by his lab coat.

"Here drink" he gave her some water and she could talk again

"Dessicate me? Huh? Woah, I'm gonna die..."

"Nah, you are leaving"

"What?" She frowned

"You heard me, you are leaving, now do you know how to walk?"

"Uh... Yeah, well a little, I don't use this form much"

"Okay, uh.. walk till we our out of the building and then I'll carry you to my car" Damon said while he was dressing her with his lab coat.

She slipped each arm in the sleeves and now her front were completely naked in front of him, he did his best to try not staring or get turned on, she had a great human body it was almost like a dream body, she was so curved and pretty, but he quickly buttoned his bad coat for her,

Then he helped her to stand on her feet.

She smiled and he smiled back at her

Once she wanted to say thank you she couldn't she had run out of water in her system once again.

"Let's go"

Both of them walked out of the room and Bonnie noticed how carefully Damon was, he didn't want anyone to Stop them, he really was letting her out, he was saving her life, he was her hero.

Once they were out of the building Damon carried her to his car and helped to sit her on the passenger seat.

"You'll be free soon" he said and quickly closed the door and ran to his side of the car once he started the car he felt he had made it, he drove to the nearest beach.

This were the last minutes by her side, right now were the last minutes that he could actually see her.

Bonnie wanted to say so many things but she couldn't she had no water and she sighed frustrated.

Once they arrive to the shore he opened the door for her and carried her to the sand once there under the moonlight he smiled, he knew he had took the right decision.

"Bonnie, it has been a pleasure to meet you, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you are free"

Bonnie suddenly walked to the sea and took some of the water in her hands and try to drink it

"It's kinda salty you know" he joked

"Shut up, I need it to talk" she said and he smiled, he loved her voice

"Damon, thank you, I knew you were good, I could feel it"

He frowned at it "feel it?"

"There are some secrets I didn't tell you about mermaids" she smirked and Damon bit his lower lip, she was still in her human form covered just by his lab coat and it was such an erotic moment.

"I love you" he suddenly said and it took her by surprise "I love you and I'm sorry but I need to kiss you" he said and suddenly he kissed her lips

She immediately closed her eyes and let herself feel, she didn't know how a kiss felt she only knew humans used to show their affection that way, and what a way, Damon was really good at kissing she found herself kissing him back and soon he was taking his lab coat off of her body, Bonnie was now completely naked hugging her body close against Damon's who couldn't stop kissing her.

"I want you so bad" he said

And she chuckled but said nothing

"You can't talk huh?" He said raising and eyebrow and she embarrassed nodded

Quickly the passionate moment was broken and both of them laughed and he let her go for some water to drink.

"You know, I'd thought the kiss would be salty because of the water you are drinking but it was sweet sweet sweet"

Damon said and Bonnie shook her head with a little smirk

"Damon, you saved me, they are going to kill you, you will lose your job, what are you gonna do?" She was truly worried for him

"I'll leave, and try to live a low-key life" he said smiling, he only wanted to enjoy this moment

"I don't want to sound selfish but ... Are we going to meet again?"

He bit his lower lip he'd love to, but how ? He was leaving this state.

"What if you stay? Run away with me" he said but quickly knew she wouldn't be able to talk in her human form "you wouldn't be able to talk, huh?"

She smiled and her green eyes shined "actually there is a way..."

He frowned " a way? What do you mean?"

She wasn't sure if she should tell him now or in some time, if she was going to take such a move she needed him to be sure.

"Mermaid's can turn into humans and keep their voice but ... It's when the mermaid had decide to live her life as a woman"

I was still confused and didn't understand what she meant.

"Damon, in a month comeback here, if you still love me, come and I'll be yours" Bonnie said and kissed his lips

"I'll miss you, Bonnie, but I'll come back, I promise" he said not wanting to let her go

"I'll miss you too Damon, you saved my life, you are special, you didn't see me as a thing" she said caressing his cheek

"what if I go with you?" He teased and she laughed, her smile was precious

"I wish, Damon, but as I said in a month come back here at night, if you still feel something for me"

"Why? I don't understand" he said with a frustrated smile

"If in a month you still remember our date, then I'll tell you"

He smirked "you are full of secrets, huh?"

She nodded but accepted to tell him her plan "if in a month you are still interested in me, then... I'll be yours, I'd accept to be a human with you"

I had no words "uh you, you mean it? Why not now?"

"I need to know your feelings aren't just occasional"

She kissed him on the lips one last time and he hold her close to him, he didn't want to let her go but he knew it was the right thing, she needed this time to taste him, to be sure he really loved her. If so, She'd take one of her hardest decisions she'd chose to be human with him quiting to be a Mermaid.

Walking to the shore Damon saw her silhouette under the moonlight and the stars.

She was a fairytale, she was stunning, her naked body walked into the sea till I couldn't see her anymore and the next thing I could think about was our next date, in a month I'd be able too see those beautiful green eyes again, in a month, She'd be mine. but since I met her I was hers.

 **Hope you enjoyed this crazy one shot, please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
